


Chapter 4- Laughter

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: An Angel’s Whim [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chapter 4- Laughter

Mary stood in front of Negan’s door for a moment before tapping her knuckles on it. “Negan? It’s Mary.” She told him, being met with silence. “I know that you don’t know me, but I’m staying until after dinner. Ya know, if you want to talk.” Waiting another moment longer, she turned to leave. Forcing him to talk wouldn’t do any good.

Opening the door, Negan had his forearm against the doorframe, his other hand on the door. Mary turned and swallowed. He’d removed his leather jacket, and she could see the muscles in his arms. “I don’t want your fuckin’ pity, sweetheart.” He told her, his face serious.

She crossed her arms over her chest, a defiant look on her face. “I wasn’t going to give you any.”

Negan couldn’t help but smirk, letting out a chuckle. “You drink?”

“Of course.”

“Good. We’re goin’ out.” He shut the door, leaving her standing in the hall.

Mary considered that a win on her part, and went back to where her boys were. “That was fast.” Dean remarked, not looking up from what he was doing.

She smiled. “We’re going out, just waiting on him.”

That got Dean’s attention. “You’re going on a date, with that psycho? Now, I don’t want to think about you and…that, but really? If you’re gonna get back on the horse, choose someone less deadly.”

“So, what if it was a date, pretty boy?” Negan came out, pulling on his jacket. “Think I can’t make your momma here happy?” He smirked, making Dean shudder and make a disgusted face towards Sam.

“It’s not a date. It’s drinks, and I am a grown woman. I’ll talk to you two later.” She smiled and walked out, Negan right behind her.

Dean looked lost. “Dude. What just happened?” He muttered.

Sam shook his head. “Hell if I know.” They were both watching the doorway they had walked through.

* * *

Taking a sip of her beer, Mary watched the rugged man across from her. As she licked her lips, and set her beer down, she raised an eyebrow at him. “So, you gonna tell me about big bad Negan?” She teased. “Or are you going to brood all night?”

Negan shook his head, amused. He took a swig, his eyes never leaving hers. “What’s in it for me, sweetheart?” He asked, his tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip. Mary’s eyes looked down at the movement, and then back to his eye. An action that he did not miss.

“Oh, that’s how it is, huh?” Mary flirted back, shocked at even herself. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe him looking like John did have an effect on her. She wouldn’t hold herself back, however. “How about this- drinking nights?” She started. “Tonight, you tell me just a little bit while we drink. Then, we’ll go drinking another time, and you tell me a bit more. See where things go.”

“You’re a _feisty _little thing, aren’t you?” He grinned, leaning forward.

Leaning her arms on the table, she grinned right back. “Take the deal, and you’ll find out.”

The gears were moving in his head, debating, his eyes searching hers. “Deal.” He agreed.

Mary looked pleased with herself, sitting up and taking a swig of her own beer. “Alright. Start talking.

“A woman who knows how to take charge. I _like _it.” He chuckled. “Anyways. Before all the zombie shit started, I was a teacher.” Her eyebrows went up in shock, and he grinned in amusement. “I’m _wounded_. I am a warm and caring individual.” He put his hand on his chest in mock hurt. “I was a gym teacher. Well, one day I have a group of the guys over, playing ping-pong…”

She laughed, hard. “I’m sorry. I am…but picturing you playing _ping-pong_? It’s quite the image.” All she saw was him, as he was now, using his bat for a paddle.

He sighed and shook his head. “Of course, I won. My wife comes out, telling me off. About how the kids’ parents are gonna complain, how I’d lose my job. Kids gotta learn to fuckin’ lose. That’s life.” Negan shrugged.

“Well, I agree with your losing thought, maybe gloating about beating a group of teenagers isn’t the best way to go about that.” She told him with a small smile.

“Let me hear it. What did you think I did?” Now this was something he had to know.

“Mechanic. Maybe a club owner. Gym teacher? Never even crossed my mind.”

“I’m just full of fuckin’ surprises, sweetheart.”

* * *

The next morning, you felt more rested than you had in ages. Finding Dean, you pulled him into a quick hug. “Thanks. I needed that more than I realized.” You smiled, earning a genuine grin back. “Is your mom still here? I really need to talk to her.”

He chuckled. “Well, first, you’re welcome. Secondly, no.” Your face fell slightly. “I, uh, explained things to her. She understood. You two are fine. Actually, now that you mention it…” You raised an eyebrow. “_Son of a bitch_!”

“I’m sorry…?” What the hell had you done?

“Negan never came home from drinking with mom last night.” He groaned.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Sorry, it’s just- the look on your face. It’s adorable. Like you _actually _caught mommy kissing Santa Claus…”

He shot you a look. “Thanks. Now I have that mental image.” That made you laugh even harder.

Sam walked into the kitchen were the two of you were standing. “What the hell is so funny?” He yawned.

“Mommy kissing Santa Negan.” You saw the look on Dean’s face and bolted from the room.

Dean groaned. “Don’t ask.” He snapped, chasing you down. You were in socks, so when you went to turn around the library table, you slid. “Get back here.” The annoyance was slowly leaving his voice, being replaced with amusement at your laughter echoing in the bunker.

* * *

Negan woke up with his arm over his face, and a weight on his chest. Looking down, he tried to remember who the hell he’d picked up. He remembered chatting with Mary, he remembered flirting, more drinking, more flirting, and apparently, going home with a redhead?

Blinking, he moved his arm from under the sleeping woman, thinking that he could have done worse. She had a nice body, and judging by how he felt, even better in bed. He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers, followed by his jeans. The woman didn’t move, so he quickly dressed and left.

* * *

Walking back into the bunker, he was surprised to be met with the sound of laughter. He followed it and saw Dean with his arms around your waist, your back to his chest, and he was lifting you slightly. “Need privacy?” He smirked.

Dean turned and put you down, his face falling. “Really? My _mom_?!”

“Okay, she’s a grown woman. And I fucked some redhead last night. Not that it’s any of your business. I ain’t got plans to be anyone’s step-daddy.” He shot back, walking by to get to a shower.


End file.
